And She Watched (By His Side)
by bookwriter123456
Summary: She was there. Helping, when no one else would. Hoping, when no one else could. She helped raise Dean Winchester from Hell. Maybe Castiel didn't want her in this war, but she would follow him anywhere. Edriel will fight. But first she will wait. And watch. Castiel and OC friendship {Covers seasons 4 and 5} {Book 1}
1. To Hell And Back

Her feathers were burning.

She followed Castiel farther down into the Pits of Hell. Behind them, flashes of white and orange light clashed behind them, indicating the death of angels and demons alike as the two met in battle.

They had to hurry. While angels were powerful creatures, they were in the birthplace of demons, where they were the strongest.

Traveling down down down, wings barely making a sound behind her, killing any demons with her blade as she sped through the corners, searching for the Righteous Man, trying to stop him from breaking the first seal.

Sinking her blade into the demons vessels and hiding it behind a rack of chains, she closed her eyes and flicked her grace outwards, rushing it through the hallways, searching for the soul they had come for.

There.

Edriel opened her eyes and followed Castiel. They could hear the souls of the damned behind them, mixed with the cruel laugh of their tormentors, to caught up in their work to notice two angels slip past them.

Against her will, Edriel shuddered, feeling the darkness press into her and thought, _Hell is no place for an angel._

They came to a stop in front of an opposing black door. Sliding his blade into his hand, Castiel blasted the door open in a blaze of Grace and hot white light. The demons screamed and came upon them, hissing and crawling, their twisted black faces snarling and twisting in rage. The two angels parted ways, Edriel staying back to hold them off while Castiel went to rescue the Righteous Man.

One year and four months after he made the crossroads deal to save his brothers life, Dean Winchester woke up in a plain pine box in the middle of nowhere with a handprint on his shoulder and a words in his head from a voice he couldn't remember.

 _All will be well, Dean Winchester._

 ** _A.N: Hey guys! This is my very first story and I'm so excited! Thank you pheonixwrites79 for encouraging me to post this, walking me though the steps, and putting up with my talking. And for posting your stories. I'm a little obsessed. Also, this and the next chapter are short but I promise they get longer. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and I never will._**


	2. Conversations

She didn't _understand_.

How was she supposed to learn if Castiel didn't take her with him? She was supposed to stay by his side!

"There is no need for a third party," he had said, "To inform Dean Winchester about the rising of Saharan being one of the sixty six seals. I have noticed you have been lax with the use of you angel blade. Therefore, I have informed Ezekiel that you will be practicing with his Garrison. We are Paired you and I, but I am also the oldest. Go." And then he was gone in a flutter of wings with Uriel, off to inform the Righteous Man and his brother of a seal.

She only did it because she was a Soldier of Heaven and he was her superior, she told herself as she flew dejectedly toward the training grounds, but she traced the Enochian sigil carved onto her hand and smiled and thought, sparring with Ezekiel wasn't that bad anyway.

Castiel was waiting for her when she was done.

"Your stance is wrong," he told her as they walked away from the training grounds. "You need to let your wings relax as you move."

"I take it you didn't save the seal."

Frustration made it's way into Castiel's eyes as he shook his head. "No. Saharan rose."

"He is loose?"

"Sam Winchester used his powers Azazel gave him is a child to...exterminate him.."

Edriel sucked in an unnecessary breath as her wings ruffled in agation. Pity shot stabbed through her vessel's heart - _so painful -_ at the mention of the Boy With The Demon Blood, as he was mostly known in Heaven, and when that thought came, she forced herself to harden her heart.

 _You are an angel of the Lord,_ she reminded herself, _you do not feel. What is wrong with me?_

As if Castiel could hear her thoughts, he put a hand on her shoulder in a rare display of affection. They had stopped in one of the many gardens in the Garrison. Being the Captain of the Garrison took up most of his time, she knew, and yet he always had time for her, be it training or listening. Her being his Partner probably helped. Castiel looked at her, his eyes caring. "Something is wrong. What is it, sister?"

"Nothing," she said softly and thought, _lying is a sin. What is_ wrong _with me?_

Castiel narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to protest when she said honestly, "I just feel pity for Sam Winchester. I take it Uriel wasn't pleased with either of them."

Castiel sighed and shook his head, looking of into the trees. "No. I have it on good authority that Uriel went to Sam Winchester and...said a few unnecessary things."

"If Dean Winchester thinks you or Uriel mean to harm his brother-"

"We have no authority to kill Sam Winchester. I have faith Dean can keep his brother in line."

"And if he does not?"

"Then we will do what must be done," Castiel replied unwaveringly.

Edriel looked over Castiel's vessel's shoulder and said softly, "I hope it does not come to that."

They stood in one of the Garrison's many gardens and watched the sun rise over the Earth.

 _Castiel stepped calmly into the room that was one of Hell's best for torture. His blade was in his hands. He could hear the sounds of battle behind him and forced himself to think of the task at hand. He had to be confident that Edriel could handle them. Quickly, his eyes slid over the bloodied walls, tile, ceiling….and the man in the center of the room._


	3. Meets and Greets

Edriel stood stiffly with her hands behind her back, Castiel and Uriel on either side of her. They had gotten the call to report to their superior's office - Zachariah - a few human days after their talk in the garden. Worries crowded her mind. Did Zachariah know about those talks? Did he suspect something? Edriel cast her mind back desperately and came up with a blank. She let her shoulders relax.

The door opened.

Zachariah walked in and regarded them coolly, face impassive as he walked over to his desk and sat down, putting his hands in front of him. He took a folder that was on his desk and started to flip through it, which Edriel thought was unnecessary, since she knew he knew what was going on anyway.

"So," he said after a moment of silence. "Dean Winchester is out of Hell."

"Yes sir," Castiel responded, face equally emotionless.

"And your Castiel."

"Yes."

"Hmm. Your file mention you are Paired with Edriel over here." His gazed slid over her and she shivered. "Interesting choice, to have a Partner so young and inexperienced."

"Forgive me," Castiel replied stiffly, "but as you know, it is not a matter of age or battle experience that determines Partners, it is-"

"The Will of our Father." Zachariah waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes I know. Who am I to question Him? I just give out the orders. Speaking of orders," He leaned back in his seat, "Let's get down to business. Alastair has been captured, and we require Dean Winchester to use his...unique set skills that he acquired in his time in Hell."

A pause, then Castiel said in a low voice with a hint of disbelief, "You speak of torture."

Zachariah looked pleased. "You understand then."

Castiel looked disgusted. "Surely we need not lower ourselves to the level of demons, much less let Dean Winchester continue what he clearly despises in the name of Heaven-"

"Dean Winchester was brought out of Hell to do Heavens will, Castiel, or have you forgotten? Are you questioning orders?" Zachariah asked sharply, narrowing his eyes.

"No, I am merely suggesting-"

"If it is Father's Will then it will be done," Uriel interrupted coolly, taking a step forward. "No matter what we have to do to get it done."

Zachariah clapped his hands, delightfully smirking at Castiel's disgruntled expression. "Then it seems, as the humans say it, we are 'on the same page.'"

He got up from his chair and walked in front his desk, looking each of them in the eye as he walked in front of them.

"As you are well aware, seven angels have been murdered from your Garrison. We believe it some kind of demon, although we don't know who. We have captured Alastair, as you know, and Heaven requires Dean Winchester to do God's work in getting him to tell us who that demon is. Your orders: Secure a private location where Alastair can be interrogated. Then, contact Dean Winchester and convince him in whichever way you see fit to come with you. Uriel," he gave the angel an appraising look. "You're in charge of this mission."

"Sir," Castiel said, sounding surprised, "I mean no disrespect to either of you, but I hardly think Uriel is qualified-"

"Uriel is qualified enough," Zachariah responded icily, "Since he will be in charge of this mission and the others after."

Castiel looked agitated. "Sir-"

"Also," Zachariah continued, raising his voice, "I have noticed that you have also failed in your duties in your mentorship of Edriel-"

"Castiel has done a fine job, sir," Edriel tried to object, speaking up for the first time.

Zachariah whirled toward her. " _You will not speak_ ," he hissed and then spoke softer, his snarling face turned into one of sympathy as she lowered her wings in submission. "Forgive me, sister. You are young. I should not have expected you to understand the workings of older angels." His mouth twisted. "Another thing Castiel failed to teach you. Never fear. Along with his promotion, Uriel is granted permission to mentor you in the ways of angels."

Castiel opened his mouth to object, wings rigid with indigence. Edriel shot him a pleading look and shook her head lightly, making him close his mouth. He relaxed his shoulders, face turning emotionless and he forced his wings to relax.

"Alright," Zachariah said, clapping his hands together.. "Uriel, stay back. Castiel, Edriel. Dismissed." Castiel bow his head stiffly and left, Edriel following shortly after.

They ended up a abandoned warehouse. Castiel showed her how to construct an Devil's Trap, his voice low and familiar as he moved the chalk in the familiar pattern. When they were done, Edriel brought the chains that Alistair would be bound in.

"Do not talk to him," Castiel told her when they were finished their work. "He will whisper lies into your ears and will attempt to goad you into action by slandering our Father's name."

"Which is why this will teach her a lesson in self restraint," Uriel replied, stepping into the room without a sound. He eyed their work critically. "That will have to do. Now, Dean Winchester."

"Will I be accompanying you, sir?" Edriel asked politely.

Uriel scowled. "Unlike Castiel, I will not be so lenient as to when you are dismissed in your duties. You will be expected perform your duties in the most efficient fashion. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Edriel replied obediently.

"Good. Now, assemble the chains Alastair will be bound in. He will be brought here shortly by Ezekiel and Jael." Uriel gave Castiel a smug look. "Castiel and I will go retrieve Dean Winchester." Castiel nodded stiffly in acceptance of the order. Uriel took off, and after giving her look that promised to inform her of the events she will miss, he was gone to. She got to work.

Ezekiel's vessel was thirty four year old male hardened war veteran, who almost died on the fields of Afghanistan, Edriel remembered Ezekiel telling the other angels as they got ready to lay siege to Hell. He kept his faith though the fields of battle and followed orders without question. She remembered thinking it was a fitting fit for the angel.

Now, she watched as he gripped Alistair's left arm as Jael gripped the other. She felt new respect for them both stir up inside her as she listen to the taunts Alistair threw them while she led them into the room where he will be bound and tortured in, hopefully by Dean Winchester.

"Well, well," Alistair drawled as she helped Ezekiel bound his hands with iron chains dipped in salt. "Aren't you a pretty little thing? Say, sweetheart, aren't you a little young to be playing with the big boys?" Edriel remembered Castiel's advice and didn't respond, looping the chains around again before starting to work on his feet. Alistair sniffed. "I can smell your unease, sweetheart. And…" he cocked his head. "My my, this is _interesting_. Say, angel, do you have a _Partner_? You know, I haven't see one in about, oh, a few billion years maybe. They're so rare nowadays, or so I hear, with Daddy being gone and all."

He chuckled as she stiffened, wings going up indignantly.

"Oh yes, I know all about that. We demons like to gossip down stairs, you know."

Forgetting Castiel's order and Ezekiel's look of warning, she said flatly, "He's not gone. It is His will that you are here today."

Alistair barked out a laugh. "So that's what their telling you? Sweetheart, it is my pleasure to tell you that God is doesn't care what happens to humanity, nevertheless his precious _angels_. He's _gone_ -"

"Enough!" Ezekiel interrupted sharply. He took Edriel's partly looped chain and sharply pulled it forward, hooking it to the floor, tightening the chains and causing Alastair to wince.

"Taunting us with your lies will do nothing for you in the end, Abomination. Come sister," he said, shoving her toward the door.

"Heaven lies!" Alastair shouted.

"Think nothing of it," Ezekiel murmured.

Castiel was back and had convinced Dean to torture Alastair when she came back from painstakingly arranging everything Dean would need. A jar of salt. A jug of holy water. Various iron scalpels and knives etched in Enochian that made Edriel shudder to think what could be done.

 _Heaven lies_ , Alistair had said. She closed her eyes and put a thick woolen blanket to cover the monstrous tools.

"Who's the chick?" She heard Dean ask as she came with the supplies.

"Edriel," Castiel said, greeting her as well as answering Dean's question. "My Partner and former protégé."

Dean eyed her, looking surprised. "Your _married_?"

"Spiritualty," Edriel said, just as Castiel replied, "It's not sexual."

Dean eyed them both, looking bewildered and amused, before looking at the cart in her hands. He swallowed. "Former protégé? Who's teaching her now?"

The side Castiel's mouth titled down in displeasure. "Uriel."

Dean grimaced. "Yeah, I wouldn't want him around my wife to." He looked at the cart. "I should...get started." Edriel handed him the cart, secretly glad to be rid of it.

He doesn't look back as he goes in and Edriel is not sure if that's a good thing.

They hear the screams as time passes and it bothers her. She grimaces. Castiel is restless, having caught her up on the events that had transpired as they day wore on. When he's not standing there looking into nothing, he's praying quietly to their Father.

She was thinking about what Alistair said, _Heaven lies_. She knew she shouldn't be thinking it - it was blasphemy - and Heaven was well, Heaven. Good. Just. God's home.

 _So that's what their telling you? Sweetheart, it is my pleasure to tell you that God is doesn't care what happens to humanity, nevertheless his precious_ angels. _He's_ gone-

His voice was full of glee. Edriel knew demons lied, that they planted the seeds of doubt, she should have faith. And yet… and yet….

Edriel bowed her head. _Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

There is a warmth in her chest, suddenly, and Castiel is there behind her, a hand on her shoulder. She knows he's going to ask her, _What is wrong?_ But before anything can be said, the light flickers and burst, and Castiel stiffens with the foreign grace in the room.

"Anna," Castiel says.

"Hello, Castiel." Anna's eyes flicker over to her. Edriel suddenly feels the grace flicker around her curiously and Castiel's hand and wings tightens over her shoulder in response. Surprise flashes in Anna's face.

"How are you here?" Edriel asks.

Castiel had told her about Anael and how she chose to fall. In the barn she had gotten her grace back from Uriel, destroying her human body in the progress. And yet here she was, not in a vessel, but completely back as she was.

"I pulled some old favors." She shrugged. "I guess I'm sentimental."

"You shouldn't be here," Castiel's voice is low. He's not looking at her. "We still have orders to kill you."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll try." There's a muffled _thump_ and Edriel flinches. She sees Anna's mouth turn down in displeasure as she asks where Uriel is. She tries not to focus on their conversation - she should she knows, her superiors will ask what transpired and she'll have to be able to give a detailed report - but some part of her is thinking, _what would I have done if I worked for her instead of Castiel?_

Edriel knows that if Aneal - now Anna - hadn't chose to fall she probably….probably what? Be Paired with her? She can't imagine that. Not being Paired with Castiel? Impossible. Edriel knows the only reason the other angels respect her isn't for her fighting; she is the youngest after all and is still training. No, it is because Castiel is a Garrison Commander and her Partner, therefore treated with equal respect. She's stirred out of thoughts when Anna questions Dean torturing not being the Will of God and she hates this, because Aneal has fallen and this is her thoughts to.

"This isn't His Will," Aneal insists.

"Then where did the orders come from?" Castiel demands.

"I don't know. Our superiors maybe."

Heaven lies! Alastair had shouted.

Edriel noticed how Castiel had let go of her shoulder, and was facing away from them both. Aneal had gotten closer to the both of them, determined to make them both understand.

"Do you really think this is His Will? That the Father you love will resort to _torturing_? Castiel," she put her hand on his, her face earnest and voice low. "This thing you are feeling? It's called doubt." Her voice is soothing, face open in honesty, grace calm and rolling over hers.

 _Believebelievebelieve._

"You and Edriel both know these orders wrong. You know, Cas, but it's okay." Her hand tightened on his and Castiel looked down in surprise.

 _Believebelievebelieve_ , Aneal's grace whispers.

 _Heaven lies!_

"You're afraid to put Edriel in danger. I understand. She's so young. Together-"

" _Together_." Castiel's turns around, yanking her hand away. "You have _Fallen_ ," he spits. ""We are _nothing_ like you."

"Castiel-"

"Leave." When she does nothing, Castiel turns around, wings held high. " _Leave_ ," he says forcefully.

There is the ruffle of feathers and Aneal is gone.

Later, after Alistair escapes and is killed by Sam Winchester, the two of them are left standing in front of the hospital room where Dean Winchester was staying, his brother sitting beside him. Edriel had watched while Castiel led Sam Winchester down the hall, had watched as he said he didn't know _how_ Alistair had escaped and no, he can not heal Dean. He's frustrated, she can tell, both at figuring how Alistair escaped and Heaven's orders not to heal Dean.

As the humans say, his hands are tied.

It was when she was alone, Castiel off to find Uriel in search for answers with her left to guard the Righteous Man, that she felt the presence of the angel she had met only once before.

"Aneal," she acknowledged.

"I prefer Anna if you don't mind. I haven't been called Aneal in a long time."

Edriel has the urge to - childishly - keep calling her given name, but technically, even though she has Fallen and is no longer in the records, Aneal - Anna - is still her superior so she nods in acceptance.

"Your young," Anna said thoughtfully, walking around her, "that is evident by the growth of your wings," - her violent wings, untouched by Hell, touches her scorched white ones - "your grace," - Anna grace touched hers lightly - "and your empathy. Clearly, they haven't brainwashed you yet.

"And yet…" Anna looks at her thoughtfully, roving her eyes up and down and Edriel knew she wasn't admiring her vessel, but seeing through the thin coat of flesh that covered her grace from human eyes. "You have powers of a mature angel."

Edriel avoids her eyes.

"I don't remember you," Anna continued, "Although, I guess that's a consequence of the Fall. Humans aren't meant to contain all those memories. So, when your reborn as a human...you simply don't have them anymore." She shrugged. "But then, as you know, I got my grace back so I _do_ remember stuff...the important stuff that is."

"Why are you here?"

"No reason. I was curious."

"There's a human saying, you know. Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm surprised you know that. They look down on anything concerning humans, as you know."

Edriel looked away, instead walking over to the edge of Dean Winchester's bed. "I think you should leave."

"Just remember," Anna said, smiling softly and trailing her fingers over Dean's face. "Heaven isn't what you think it is."

No one else comes.

Castiel comes back later with the news of Uriel's betrayal, and of his death. He explains his plans for raising Lucifer and how he killed only the angels who had told him no, and of his offer. Edriel is glad he alive and tells him about Anna's warning. Castiel frowns, but make no comment but on what this indicates.

"Something is transpiring in Heaven," he murmurs. "Whatever it is, it surely isn't good."

"We should report this," Edriel insisted.

Castiel looked thoughtful. "No. Uriel mentioned there several other in the garrison that have turned. We don't know who we can trust." He turned to her. "Edriel, we must keep this to ourselves. I shall investigate-"

"Let me help!"

"By myself," He finished . "I _do_ apologize. But no. Your-"

"To young," she finished, looking down at her hands.

"You _are_ ," he replied firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And I could not bear to see your hurt. You don't need to worry about me."

"Alright," she said hesitantly. "I trust you. I just have what the humans say...a really bad feeling."

 **A.N.: The next one should be up on New Years!**


	4. Tell Me What You Feel (Of Prophets)

Castiel told her to act as if nothing is wrong, and Edriel does. She follows her orders and trains with Ezekiel when she is not with Castiel. They had to tell their superiors something; they couldn't just leave a dead angel unreported. So, they told the truth.

No sir, I wasn't there when Castiel killed Uriel out of self defense, she had told them. Yes, Castiel told me and we came straight here. No, he told me nothing else. Yes, I will report back immediately if he does. Of course, sir. I understand.

She hates lying ("It's not lying," Castiel insisted. "We are telling the truth. We are simply withholding information until it is important enough to report.") and she knows Ezekiel knows something is up. She has been lax in her training - often forgetting her blade which she is punished for - forgetting moves that she once knew, and being late for training. Edriel could see the question in his gaze.

When he finally asked her, it was when she was watching the snow fall in a little girls heaven who had died in a car crash in early 1999. She could see the said girl helping her father build a snowman in front of their cozy looking house. Edriel heard the ruffle of feathers, but didn't turn in acknowledgement.

"Something is ailing you," Ezekiel said shortly, getting straight to the point. "I know it has something to do with Castiel."

"I am worried about our superiors suspicions," Edriel said, which was partially true.

"Castiel has nothing to be afraid of if he is indeed loyal to Heaven," Ezekiel dismissed.

He sat down beside her. "However, I believe that is not what is troubling you."

Edriel hesitated, wondering is she could him, finally deciding that if she couldn't trust Ezekiel she couldn't trust anyone..

"Something big is happening in Heaven," she said finally.

Ezekiel looked confused. "It is common knowledge that Zachariah has taken a vessel. Almost every higher command has in the preparation to fight our brother, if necessary. If you are concerned about the seals, you need not be afraid-"

"I am warrior of God," Edriel interrupted, feeling a little offended. "My age does not matter, nor my lack of battle experience. I am _not_ afraid."

"Of course not, " Ezekiel soothed, and Edriel was reminded of a human adult talking down to a child. "Perhaps I'll convince Zachariah to let you attend the next battle. It will do you good, to put all that training to use…"

Edriel didn't hear the rest as her bond with Castiel hummed. Seconds later, she heard his message, tinged with annoyance and, she thought with surprise, fear

 _Make haste. The Winchesters has found a prophet, Chuck Shurley, and I fear they will do something unknowingly rash._

"Excuse me," Edriel said, standing up swiftly. "I am needed." She disappeared without another word, flying to towards Chuck Shurley's house, leaving Ezekiel gazing thoughtfully after her.

Dean wasn't having a good day.

Getting hit by a minivan hurt like bitch (Don't even _mention_ the damage to his Baby) . Then, to his embarrassment, some little girl thought it was okay to go cutesy on him and put pink band-aids all over his face. And oh yeah, some random alcoholic physic dude knows everything about him and his brother, with the added bonus of knowing their future, evidenced by the fact Dean got headaches whenever he read the script (and no matter what they do to stop it, everything seem to be happening). Dean did not want Sam banging Lilith. Even if she was a dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana and not a little girl.

So, he thought it was justified to rough the guy up a bit when he knew Chuck was hiding something from him. The angels had other ideas.

"That is not very wise," came a solemn voice that belonged to an angel he had heard once before, just as Castiel yelled at him to stop.

"This man is to be protected," Cas insisted, stepping forward slightly.

"Why?" he asked tightly, generally curious, because if _two_ angels were sent to a warn him it must be big.

"He's a Prophet of the Lord."

Dean struggled to digest this new information, shocked.

"You," said Chuck, sounding frightened and amazed. "Y-You're Castiel, Aren't you?" His gazed moved over to the angel beside him. "And you're his Partner, Edriel."

"It's nice to meet you, Chuck," continued Castiel somewhat awkwardly. He picked up one of the books and flipped a couple of pages. "I admire your work."

"Whoa whoa whoa," scowled Dean. "Are you tellin' me this guy is a _Prophet_? He's practically a Penthouse Forum writer!" He glared at Chuck. The poor man looked overwhelmed, taking the bottle of vodka he just bought and sitting down in a chair. "Did you know about this?"

Chuck looked nervous and confirmed he did indeed know through his writing.

Dean looked annoyed. "So _this_ is they guy who decides our fate?"

"He doesn't decide anything," Edriel corrected gently, still by Castiel's side. "He is a mouthpiece, a conduct for the inspired word."

"What? Like the New New Testament?" Dean looked bewildered, edged with disbelief. " Like...the Word of _God_?" Chuck moaned, putting his face to his head.

Edriel looked pleased. "That is correct."

"One day these will be known as the Winchester Gospels," Castiel said distractedly, still reading one of the books.

Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief while Chuck looked ashen. "You _got_ be kidding me," they said at the same time.

Cas's brow furrowed in confusion. "I am not...kidding you," he said, turning to look at Edriel for an explanation. Dean had no idea why; as for as he knew angels had no knowledge of slang.

Maybe it was a married thing.

"If you guys will please excuse me for one minute," Chuck said faintly, hugging the bottle of alcohol to his body as he ran past them up the stairs. They watched him go in silence.

"Really?" Dean finally asked. " _Him_?"

"You should have seen Luke," Castiel replied in faint amusement.

"So why this guy tapped?"

"We don't know how prophets are chosen." Edriel said. "Is an order from high above on the celestial chain of command."

"Like...God?"

Edriel and Castiel exchanged looks. "That theory...is not unbelievable," Castiel said uncertainly. "Perhaps so."

Not wanting to even think about why God would assign a drunk the task or writing out a supposed Gospel (maybe he had a thing?) Dean changed the subject to a more suitable subject.

"Whatever. How are we going to get around this?"

Cas looked uncomfortable. "Around...what?"

"This Sam and Lilith love connection, how do we stop it from happening?"

Castiel looked frustrated. "What the Prophet had written, can not be unwritten."

"'And as he has seen it, so it will come to pass'."

They left the Prophet's house after a very angry Dean Winchester stormed into his car a drove away. Presently, they were standing outside in the motel parking lot, invisible to the human eyes. Edriel idly noted that Sam Winchester had gotten rid of the hex bags his brother had made to hide them from demons.

It is only when Dean pulled his car and rushed into the motel room that she gathered the courage to ask the questions that had been on her mind. "Castiel," she begin, and found herself unable to finish.

Why am I afraid? She asked herself. You can trust Castiel.

"Yes?"

"You care for them," she said, staring at the wall. "The Winchesters."

"I-" he glanced up at the sky, perhaps concerned that Heaven is listening. "You wouldn't understand. _I_ don't understand. We have been taught the emotions are the doorway to doubt and yet…."

"Dean Winchester is your charge," Edriel reasoned. "You are supposed to feel-"

"I am not supposed to _feel_ anything. I protect Dean because he is the Righteous Man and those are my orders."

Shouting came from the inside and Edriel tuned it out, finding it annoying.

"Don't lie to me, Castiel," Edriel said softly. "You care more than your allowed."

She wanted to add more - about things she felt - but at that moment Dean stormed out the door, slamming it loudly behind him as he stomped his way over to the vending machine. Edriel saw how anguished his soul is, and he struggles in the matter or faith. Castiel puts a hand on her shoulder, telling her to wait. _Wait until he asks of it._

"I feel stupid doing this," he said, looking up at the sky, "But I'm fresh out of options." He raised his hands up and continued in his less than traditional prayer.

"Go," Edriel insisted. "Give him faith. Can you not see his soul?"

"I will not help him until he asks for it," Castiel replied shortly. "And it is not faith he wants; it is help for his brother."

"I'm praying," Dean said, looking up at the sky, "Okay?" He closed his eyes. "Please."

If Edriel wasn't above such things, she would have told Castiel that she told him so. But as she was, so she satisfied herself with a nudge. "You said you would help if he asked for it. Go on."

The stiffening of his shoulders and wings was enough of an answer.

Edriel leaned back against the a the motel wall thoughtfully. As the talking progressed (Castiel was right; Dean only did want help for his brother. Edriel took it upon herself to work on him in the matter of faith) , emotions started to bleed though the bond her Castiel shared.

He was, as the humans say, at war with himself. Helplessness, because he wanted to help but not knowing how. Divine intervention was not allowed if the Prophet had not foreseen it.

It was only when Dean, angry and possibly about to walk away and do something stupid, that Edriel felt resolve (with, Edriel thought curiously, a hint of fear) tear through the bond. Curiously (and guilty), she relaxed, allowing her grace to reach over the bond and merge lightly with Castiel's.

( _Heaven knows all/Righteous Man/and with this mark you shall be bound/Loyalty/Feelings/Doubt?/to many seals broken/What is wrong with Heaven?)_

She pulled back jerkily.

"...If _anything_ threatens a prophet...anything at all...an archangel will appear to destroy that threat," Castiel looked at Dean and said slowly, giving him a look, "Archangels are fierce. Their are absolute. They are Heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"These Archangels," Dean said, stepping forward. "Their tied to a Prophet?

Relief. "Yes."

"So...if they're in the same room as a demon?"

"Then the most fierce wrath of Heaven would rain down on that demon." He jerked his head up slightly. "Just so you know why Edriel and I can't help."

"...Thank you, Cas."

"Good luck."

As Dean walked back to his car, Castiel turned around while simultaneously turning invisible to the human eyes. He walked over to Edriel.

"And you said you didn't care," she said, feeling a little smug.

Castiel sighed. "We must both be careful. If Heaven…"

"You worry too much," Edriel said lightly. She gave him a nudge with her wing. "Let's fly a bit. Watch the sunset."

"We've seen a _billions_ of sunsets."

"Yes, but never from Earth, only from Garrison windows."

"I don't see any difference," Castiel grumbled. "If you are looking for beauty, Heaven will suit you _much_ , I have investigating to do, including my regular work. Go alone, if you wish."

Edriel clapped her hands together, sending a wordless wish for his company. " _Please_. Castiel."

He hesitated, but nodded reluctantly. "Alright. And then we train. Ezekiel has been telling me how you have been….'slacking off'." He finished the sentence awkwardly, having no idea what it meant, but he had heard Dean say it to Sam in a similar situation, so it couldn't be all bad. "Is that correct?"

Edriel flew away and sighing, Castiel followed her.

Up in Heaven, Zachariah leaned back in his office chair and folded his hands, sending out a request for a meeting to both Michael and a certain browned headed intelligence officer.

 **A.N.: Personally, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I felt like it had to be here, but I feel so bleh about it. I hate when I can't add anything on and just re-arrange stuff. So. I really don't like giving you guys this chapter because I basically just put the** ** _why's_** **in here, but please bear with me. I'm doing 'The Rapture' next and it's going to be better then this. On a better note, a big THANK YOU to the people who favorite, follow, and review. It gives me motivation to simply** ** _see_** **those numbers, even if they are few. Happy News Years everybody and see you guys next time!**


End file.
